Phonics Easy Readers
Phonics Easy Readers is a video. Easy Reader Book #1 The Cats MEMORY WORDS: the, too, a * Pat is a cat. * Pat has a hat. * Nat is a cat too. * Nat is a big cat. * Nat sat on the mat. * Pat sat on the mat too. * Pat had a nap. * Nat had a nap too. Fun in the Pen MEMORY WORD: into * Pam is a hen. * Jill is a dog. * Pam is in the pen. * Jill gets in the pen too. * Pam runs in the pen. * Jill runs in the pen too. * Jill quits. * Pam runs into Jill. * Jill is not mad. * Pam had fun. Bill, the Big Pig MEMORY WORDS: he, put, with * Bill is a big pig. * He got in his bed. * Bill had a nap. * He got up. * Bill has caps. * He put on a cap. * Bill got on a bus with his cap. * The bus will pass six bugs. * Bill is hot on the bus. * He got off the hot bus with his cap. * Bill will get a fan. * Bill is not hot with his fan. Easy Reader Book #2 Pat and Nat at Camp MEMORY WORDS: they, have * Pat and Nat skip to the camp. * They smell a skunk! * Pat and Nat run to the pond. * They swim in the pond. * A frog swims with Nat and Pat. * They have fun with the frog. * Pat and Nat skip back to the camp. * They have soft beds and will rest well. Pam and Jill Shop MEMORY WORDS: go, see, to * Pam and Jill ride on the bus to go shop. * They get off the bus and go into a dress shop. * Pam gets a red dress. * Jill gets a dress with stripes. * Pam and Jill go to lunch. * They see a man bake cakes. * The man smiles when Pam and Jill get a cake. * Pam and Jill go home. * When Pam and Jill get home, they split the cake. * Then they go to bed. Bill and Max Go for a Swim MEMORY WORDS: gives, for, sea * Bill has time to see the whales. * The white whales jump. * Bill can see five cute white whales. * A whale swims close to Bill. * Bill smiles and gives the whale a squid. * The whale has a name. His name is Max. * Bill dives into the sea and has fun. * Max takes Bill for a swim. * Bill and Max see a red crab in the sea. * The mad crab can give them a pinch. * Bill and Max swim from the crab. * Max takes Bill back to land. Easy Reader Book #3 Jane and Jay MEMORY WORD: of * Jane is a frog. She can croak. * She swims and catches flies as they go by. * Jay is a red fox. He likes to keep his fur clean. * Jane jumps into the mud and splashes it on Jay's fur. * Jay gets mad and screams. Then, he leaps into the stream. * He gets the mud off his fur. Then he jumps onto a log to dry in the sun. * Jane gets a lump in her throat when she sees Jay's nice clean fur. * The next time Jay gets close to the stream, he will beware of frogs by the mud. Sue Saves the Corn MEMORY WORD: some * Sue is a white horse with black spots. She stays at the farm. * A black crow flew by the horse named Sue. Sue is a mare. * Sue zooms from the green field to see the crow land in the barn. * The crow eats some of the corn that is stored in the barn. * Sue stamps her feet and snorts at the crow. * A girl named Nell sees that Sue is upset and scares the crow away. * Nell pets Sue and gives her a hug. * Then Nell feeds Sue some corn and oats. * As Nell rides Sue in the field, her blond hair twirls in the wind. * They trot until noon as the birds perch and chirp in the trees. Bart and Mom Have Fun MEMORY WORDS: what, only, come * Bart is in the mood to spook his mom. * He acts like a beast after he puts a green sheet on top of himself. * Mom jumps back when she sees the green beast. * Bart throws off the green sheet and smiles. * What a relief! Mom is glad to see that it is only Bart under the sheet. * Mom tells Bart she is glad that he likes to have fun. * Mom asks Bart to help her get the food for a picnic at the park. * Bart takes the food and puts it into the car. * Mom drives the car to the park and stops under a tree. * Bart and Mom go up the slide. Whee! They have fun as they play on the slide. * Mom and Bart eat nuts, cheese, and fruit for lunch. * They smell the clean air and dream of the next time they will come to the park. Easy Reader Book #4 Jay Saves the Day * Jane enjoys soaking in the stream and sitting in the sun. * She croaks for Jay to join her in the bright sunshine. * Jay comes to stretch out in the sun. He looks for a place that is not as moist as Jane's log. * At last, Jay settles down in the middle of a patch of tall grass. * A cool breeze blows the leaves in the trees. All of a sudden, Jay hears a crackling sound. * Jay yells at Jane to leap out of the way. * Jane avoids the falling branch by swimming deep in the stream. * Jane thanks Jay for helping her. Jay is happy to see that Jane is safe. Sue Makes a Friend MEMORY WORDS: water, friend * Sue drinks fresh water from a bucket. * When Sue looks up from the bucket, she sees a fawn in the field. * Sue prances over to meet the fawn in the grassy field. * The fawn's name is Tony. He would like to play chase with Sue. * Sue and Tony scamper about all afternoon. * At dusk, Sue and Tony make a plan to meet in the field the next day. Then Tony leaps over the fence into the woods. * Sue is happy to have made a new friend. * Sue walks into her stall at the barn. Nell has put down fresh hay. * Sue eats her oats and drinks her cool clean water. * That night Sue dreams of the next day when she will play with her new friend, Tony. Bart's Art MEMORY WORD: picture * Bart gets his paints and takes them outside. * Next, he gets his huge pad of paper. * Bart uses a pencil to sketch the scene that he sees. * Bart paints the scene slowly to make sure he gets the details right in his painting. * The hot sun makes Bart begin to sweat. He will go inside to get a drink. * When Bart comes back, he sees a rabbit hopping across the grass. * Bart smiles as he adds the rabbit to the painting. * Mom comes out to see how Bart is doing. She tells him he did a great job. * Mom and Bart go to look for a frame for his art. * After putting the picture into the frame, they hang it on the wall in the den. * Friends come over to visit Mom and Bart. * When they see Bart's art on the wall, they ask Bart to paint a picture for them. Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:Phonics Videos